The Vampire Trilogies
by mrs.uchihano.1
Summary: when school is out for summer break, six girls named yomani,nena,nayomi,nikki,brea, and qu'A go to L.A,but what will happen when yomani meets a certain vampire named sasuke uchiha?
1. Chapter 1: When it all begins

_Vampire Trilogies **by .1**_

_**Note: this is my first time writing and being on fanfiction so if I don't get it right plz help me, and Naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The characters used for this story: Yomani-me, Nena-Chontal Richardson, Nayomi-Nautica Baker, Nikki-Emily Kulig, Brea-Fallon Williams, and Qu'A-don't know how to spell her real name.**_

My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation

In the night under the moonlight blood splattered on the walls as you hear the screams of someone being ripped apart limb by limb in a dark alleyway. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME, AHHHHH!", the person screamed but it was to late he already died in blood lost and torn off flesh. Orochimaru: you can finish up the rest. Others: yes sir. They went to were the torn up body lay and ate the rest of it. Orochimaru: I think its time to find me a mate someone tasty don't you all think so. Everyone answered excepted a certain raven haired one that wasn't eating. Orochimaru: right Sasuke. Sasuke: humph whatever.

The Next Day

It was the end of school and the start of summer break. Yomani jumped with joy and shouted "its finally summer break". Nayomi and Nena: HEY YOMANI! They ran up to each other and gave each other hugs. Qu'A: what about us! Qu'A and Brea walked behind the tree were the girls were sitting. Yomani: of course, hay Qu'A, HAY FABULAS BREA! She said "hay Qu'A" dully because the truth was her and the other girls really don't like her, AT ALL, she just hung out with them to humiliate them and get them in trouble. Qu'A: anyway were are we going for the summer? Yomani eye twitched at the word "we". Brea: my mom gave me money to go to L.A with my grandma for the summer y'all want to come? All of them yelled "YES" and the girls glared at Qu'A. Brea: alright I guess we're going today then. Nikki: ok lets go then. They all jumped into Yomani's car and drove to their houses to pack their things.

At N.Y (New York)

Kabuto: my lord if I may ask were are we next? Orochimaru: we're going to L.A and tell the boys we're about to head out. Kabuto: Yes lord Orochimaru. As Kabuto left Orochimaru had an evil snake-like grin on his face that showed his fangs and said I'm coming for you…Yomani. All you could hear then was just an evil laughter throughout the deadly silence.

Well that's my first ch. done, I hoped you liked it so far I hope you liked it and at the first beginning of the story that is a little lyric from the song Evanescence Tourniquet I love 3 that song ^-^ hopefully I'll make a second ch.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane ride of Hell

_Vampire Trilogies **by .1**_

_**Note: This is the second chap. of the Vampire Trilogies and I forgot to tell you what their features are. Yomani has long, red hair in a high ponytail, black eyes, a light tan, and usually wears her light short-shorts with a white belt and white t-shirt that has been cut in half with a red t-shirt under it and opened fingered gloves. Nayomi has short black hair, black eyes, pale skin, purple shirt that says "I let haters be my motivators" and black pants, Nena has shoulder length light brown hair, a tank top with a sparkly tie, a pink skirt, and a small jacket, Nikki has golden-brown hair in two ponytails, white t-shirt with splattered paint on it, torn but patched up pants, Brea has shoulder length hair with bangs, tight skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and furry boot.**_

On the plane ride of Hell

Nayomi: hay! It's your daughter on her video phone I already miss you guys, anyway we're on the plane to L.A just tellin you, well that's it I'll talk to you when we land, byyyyyee! Qu'A: YEA BOY WE'RE ON A PLANE! Nena sat in her seat humiliated by Qu'a's childish attitude. Nena: yes Qu'A we are on a plane. Qu'A: why are you saying it like that? Nena: because its pretty simple that we're on a plane, she said calmly yet irritated. Nena: now lower your voice you're causing people to stare. Qu'A: hm man I swear you can be such a b**** sometimes. Nena: well you can be such an a** sometimes! Person: I'm tryin to sleep! Nena: sorry sir. They both sat down glaring at each other and didn't say another word to each other. Yomani, who was sitting in the back with Nayomi, was staring out the window like her life depended on it. Nayomi stop reading her book and asked "what's wrong with you?" Yomani: OMG! I am afraid of heights. Nayomi: I am too just stay cool. Yomani: I'll try. She said as she blew out air in nervousness. Nayomi: wait a min. if you're afraid of heights then why are you sitting next to the window? Yomani: because the sunset was pretty. As that was said Yomani turned back towards the window and Nayomi went back to reading her book. She was looking at the beautiful red moonlight…wait a min. that's strange why is the moon red? Then there was a big shake and it wouldn't stop. Pilot: it seems that lighting has hit the plane please hang on to some thing, I repeat, it seems that lighting has hit the plane please hang on to some thing.

Sasuke P.O.V

Orochimaru and his subjects flew in the sky and they saw a plane. Orochimaru saw the plane and looked at it with a discussed look on his face. Orochimaru: Sasuke can you please do me a favor and destroy that plane for me? Sasuke: hmph. He flew by the plane; he raised his hand ready to strike until he saw someone that caught his eye. It was…Yomani. Sasuke: .this. He saw the moonlight reflect off her and it made him feel weird inside. Sasuke: there is no way in hell I'm going through this again, you must die. With that thought in mind his hands lit up. Sasuke: chidori! and he struck the plane. Sasuke felt something leave his chest as the plane went down and he was left panting. Naruto: hay hay teme! what's the matter with you? Sasuke looked to the side were his idiotic yet best friend flew beside him. Sasuke: nothing dode. Naruto's face scrunched up and he pouted out his lips. Naruto: don't call me that teme! Orochimaru flew passed them said to Naruto "stop talking nonsense and hurry up" Naruto eyes went wide with rage but simply answered "yes sir". Orochimaru simply glanced at Sasuke and turned around.

Weeelllllllll that's the second chap. Hope you enjoyed and I know what some of you are thinking WHAT THE H*** IS NARUTO DOIN WITH THAT UGLY B****** OROCHIMARU! Well you'll be surprised about who else is with him too just read and find out


	3. Chapter 3

_Vampire Trilogies **by .1**_

_**Note: HAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm so happy I'm home been away for a while and we're still on plane ride of hell soooo here we go!**_

WE'RE GOIN DOOOWWN!, said one person. Yomani: what! We're gonna…die. She was the only person on the plane that wasn't screaming her voice out. Then everything went slow. Yomani: so I'm gonna die why aren't I not taking this seriously? Then for the moment she blacked out and found herself in a dark hallway. Your going to live Yomani, said a whisper. Yomani: who is there, who are you, and how do you know my name? It didn't answer her question. Yomani: hay I'm talkin to, ah. There was a bright light.

Nayomi: Yomani, Yomani wake up, we're ok we survived. Yomani felt weird but still answered. Yomani: how. Nayomi: the pilot stopped at the nearest airport and lucky for us we were already in L.A. Nena: hay! Are y'all ok. Nayomi: yeah but she fainted, maybe out of fear. Yomani didn't want to tell them the dream or at least she thought it was a dream. Yomani: yeah maybe. Nena: Brea had to call her ma mom and tell her that she was ok because we were on the news and she didn't want her to worry. Qu'A: hay y'all ok? They all groaned in answer. Qu'A: kk just checking. Then she walked off. Nena: wow. That's all she could say after we almost died. Nayomi: I swear I can't stand her somebody better say something before I do cause if I do it's not goin to be nice, she said in an angry voice. Yomani: I know. Brea was walking her way back to them. Brea: you guys a'ite? Yomani picked herself off the ground and stood up straight. Yomani: yes so what now? Brea: I guess we wait out here till they let us go. Nayomi: I guess I'll go get Qu'A. Yomani: k. Nayomi went to go and find Qu'A.

The policemen started to come in they looked like your average police men until these strange pale men started to come in. They did not look like your average policemen, some of them looked to sexy to be policemen especially the raven-haired one. But there was one that looked like he was over a thousand yrs. old, sorry if that was rude but it was the true, he was even paler than the other ones. Brea: oh my god their so hot, ooo look at the one that has a dog he is so sexy. Nena: look at the one with the pineapple hairstyle, she said in a girlyish squeaky voice. Yomani: was to busy looking at the raven haired one. Yomani: why do I have this uneasy feeling about him? Nena: hay! Yomani snap out of it. Yomani snapped out it and looked at Nena. Yomani: huh, say that again. Nena and Brea were looking at her like psychos with weird grins. Yomani: would you please stop lookin at me like that you're creepin me out. Nena: okaaayyyy. Yomani rolled her eyes. Yomani: I don't like him, k. Brea: yeah, she said in a high voice. Yomani: I'm serious, and she started too backed away and ran into someone. She turned around and saw it was the pale man who looked like he was over a thousand yrs. old. She jumped in surprise panting. Orochimaru: why hello there may I ask how you are doing. Then he had a snake-like grin on his face that sent chills up all three of their spines. Yomani had a terrible feeling in her stomach telling her that he wasn't normal; to just walk away and at like you never met him. Yomani: fine…

_**o. m. g. whats going to happen now you can send me comments on what you thinks gonna happen I don't care and I just realized what I was missing, it was the paragraphs sorry they're gonna be paragraphs now. Read on please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vampire Trilogies **by .1**_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't been on fanfic. 1 word…school. I hate it EVERY1 DOES! And if there is any probs. with my story plz tell me wats rong, anyway on with chap. 4! Oh and in the last chap. I forgot to tell you were Nikki was she was out taking in some fresh air after the crash, now on with chap. 4. _

Yomani looked shocked, scared, confused, and light-headed all of a sudden, but she made herself look confident and fine. Orochimaru: you were a passenger on this plane, correct? Yomani swoled hard then answered, Yomani: yes, me and my friends were passengers on this plane. Yomani felt so uncomfortable talking to this man,…well actually to tell the true he looked to oddly to be just a "man" Orochimaru: well as a police officer…I'm gonna have to ask you some questions, if you don't mind. (At this part if you no vampire knight's song "Suna no Oshiro", think about that song while your reading Yomani's part) His voice…creeps around my soul like a snake, and its like he's grasping my very being in his arms and I don't know how to get away. I…I don't know what to do. I think I'm…scared of him. Orochimaru: come this way. Yomani: _his voice…his voice, _she began to whimper inside her mind, _please someone make it stop, he's…he's not normal. _Orochimaru grabbed her hand. Yomani gasped and looked at him, his eyes pierced right through her mind…her soul…her being…and it left her dead, cold, depressed, and lonely. All she could see was a path of black roses and blood. (You can stop thinking of the song now if you were thinking about it)

Nena looked nervous,"what's going on here, Yomani doesn't look so good and did she get a little pale?" It was true Yomani did go completely pale. Nena: umm, what about us, officer? She had to say something to break the silence; she's not so good in awkward silences nor is Yomani. Orochimaru: Shikamaru here can assist your needs, isn't that right Shikamaru? Shikamaru: *sigh*, what a drag. Orochimaru: ok then I guess I'll get this ones answers. Nena thought she was going to have a heart attack. Nena: well whatever is wrong with her, she'll be fine, I mean haven't she went through a lot of weird and strange things in her life. Shikamaru: and what is your name, he asked like he was bored. Nena got a little irritated by the bored sound he had when he asked her that question. Nena: I'm sorry what was that? Shikamaru: I said, he spoke a little louder, what is your name! Nena: now that's much better, and my name is Nena. Shikamaru: so you made me speak louder just because you didn't like the way I was talking? Nena: yes is there a problem with that? Shikamaru: YES! Nena: HAY! You are NOT going to yell at ME, NA!

As there fussing went on, Brea stood there wondering were could that man take Yomani? In the middle of her thoughts, this boy with a large dog jumped in her face. Brea: what the h***, what are you doing?, she asked surprised. Kiba: I'm bout to ask you questions, so if you didn't want me too bad your gonna have to deal with it. He got all in her face a little to close for comfort and it made her blush slightly. She pushed him back. Brea: ok I'll answer some questions. Kiba: good, this way if you may. Brea made her way pass him to the seat they were going to.

Sasuke: there is a path of blood in front of you, Yomani, and I won't let you slip and drown in it.

What did Sasuke mean by that well you guys gotta go to bed before I get in trouble, BYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
